User talk:Flaminglawyer
Welcome! Hi Flaminglawyer -- we are excited to have Memphis Tigers Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Thanks for joining us, and we'd like to give you some tips to help you get started on making your wiki great. Your first four steps: 1. Create your User Page - this is a great place to introduce yourself (and practice wiki-editing!) 2. Add a logo - learn how to create a logo image, then to add it to the wiki. Create an article on this wiki: width=30 3. Create your first 10 articles - use the box on the right to create ten pages, starting each one off with a few sentences. For example if you are starting a wiki on a TV show, you might create an article for each main character and for each episode of the show. 4. Edit your Main Page - add internal links to the ten articles you just created, and any other improvements you can think of. Once you've done these four things, you've created a great starting point -- your wiki looks friendly and ready for visitors. You can then invite some friends to help you create the next twenty pages, and expand the ones you've built. Keep going! The more pages you create and link to each other, the sooner that others who are searching for "Memphis Tigers Wiki" will be able find your project in search engines, read your content and join you in editing. If you have more questions, we've provided a full set of help pages, or you can email us through our . Don't forget to check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, organizing your pages, and more. Have fun! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Hi, Flaminglawyer Thanks for adopting this wiki! I'm Shawn, from Wikia Sports, here to help you out with any questions you have about anything. If you need help with any tech issues or need a hand starting work on the wiki, please ask me on my talk page and I'll be more than happy to lend a hand. I can take care of any issues you need, so all you have to do is start adding Tigers content, like player info or uploading images. Good luck! Shawn (talk) 16:44, 6 February 2009 (UTC) Another hello Greetings... Like Shawn, I am also from Wikia Sports and can provide any help you may need. I noticed you set the skin to custom, but haven't created MediaWiki:Monaco.css yet. One of the things I specialize in is custom skins, so if you'd like for me to handle that, just let me know what color scheme you want (probably dark blue and gold to match the team's colors yes?) and I'll take care of it. JoePlay (talk) 18:07, 6 February 2009 (UTC) Thanks... for fixing the quote template. I didn't know that the noinclude tag was the issue, but I knew something was off. Also, I'm from Wikia Sports along with Shawn and JoePlay, so if you need anything let me know. Elocina 02:53, 8 February 2009 (UTC) White text I'm not getting it now, but I had the same problem about this time last night. I had to highlight the text. I restarted my computer, switched browsers, cleared out my browser cache but none of it was helpful. Then I log on today and I can see all the text. Elocina 03:00, 8 February 2009 (UTC)